The present invention concerns methods and systems for controlling the operations performed by knitting and weaving machines in the production of patterned fabric.
Control systems and methods for causing such machines to produce fabric in accordance with a preestablished pattern are of course well known. Particularly widespread use is made of mechanical patterning control systems, such as involve the use of jacquard cards, pattern wheels, or the like. It is also well known to electromechanically control the operations performed in accordance with pattern-control data stored in a mechanical or electronic storage. In all such cases, the pattern formed is determined by the basic pattern repeat, which is repeatedly produced, for example both vertically and horizontally in the case of a circular knitting machine.
It is known to produce crepe-like effects by resort to a basic pattern repeat of large dimensions and complex structure, so that although the basic pattern repeat is, in fact, merely repeated in the formation of the fabric, the impression of an unrepeated pattern be obtained; typically, unless the basic pattern repeat is of enormous dimension, a perceptive person can quickly see the nature of the repeat, usually by recognition of some very noticeable portion of the basic repeat and its corresponding location on an adjoining repeat.